Y con ese golpe en negro, comienza la historia de las manos vivaces
by BBangel
Summary: Su mente es más inteligente de lo normal y nadie puede notarlo. Ha vivido sumergida en un mundo en el que la palabra Lindo, no existe. No hay cosas "lindas" en los pueblos que destruyen las bombas, ni sonrisas para una niña rubia bajo el ardiente sol que calienta ese olvidado país arenoso. Es un desierto en cultura, valores, y paz. Hasta que ella se encuentra con... eso. Drabble.


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Sale corriendo de la casa en llamas, el techo acaba de derrumbarse bajo una bomba de odio irracional, los trozos de muros, las tejas cubiertas de hollín, su mundo nunca ha sido más que esa nube infernal de cenizas. Su capacidad pulmonar es inferior a la media. Hace un par de meses conoció el cigarrillo. No ha podido encontrar muchos, pero cada vez que puede se los roba a los soldados. Es eso y la ceniza lo que hace que no pare de toser mientras sus escuálidas piernas soportan como pueden la bajada de los escalones. Los muros del frente de la casa están sanos, la explosión ha sido atrás. Donde dormían su prima Telli y su abuelo el Topo. Así lo llaman los generales, sus compañeros. Así lo llama ella también.

Le zumban los oídos. Apenas terminan los escalones ve otra explosión justo en el almacén de enfrente, e intenta cubrir su cuerpo haciéndose una bola contra el suelo, resguardando su cabeza rubia entre las piernas, sin escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de la bomba. Es una suerte para ella que no pueda. Y lo sabe. Se pierde en medio de oraciones que no comprende de una religión que le han impuesto. Se pierde en sueños de una vida común mientras su yo racional grita mil ideas para salir con vida de la situación. Le chillaron que saliera de la casa, ya lo hizo. Unos meses antes, su hermano le había recordado que tenía que _alejarse_ de la casa, y mirar al cielo. Siempre atenta. Siempre atenta. Porque ellos nunca se detenían. Y nunca iban a hacerlo, tampoco los soldados amigos de su familia. Se levanta, con el sollozo infantil y normal escondido entre sus conocimientos de las tácticas militares del enemigo. Mira al cielo, celeste como siempre. Los pájaros son más inteligentes que ella y hace años se han marchado del país, emigrando hacia zonas desiertas de guerra. Aviones maltrechos hacen de las suyas, pasan de un lado a otro, fugaces, y ella se siente impotente, estúpida, al estar a su merced como una vil rata atrapada. Corre por el estrecho callejón. Así es la ciudad: callejones, casas y mezquitas tan unidas que se escuchan los ronquidos del vecino por las noches. Hace calor, mucho. El sol calienta a los muertos, y su sentido del olfato ya no hace diferencias entre el aroma a cadáveres y la peste a comida recién hecha. Vive con eso. Danza en torno a eso. Así son sus cosas.

Corre ignorando el dolor en sus tímpanos. El derecho se rompió hace cinco meses exactos, en la explosión que mató su hermano. Justo él, que aconsejaba como nadie, se había dormido en el lugar equivocado. Y ella se había alejado, buscando descansar de su respiración áspera. Pero eso es historia. Su vida es para vivirla rápido. No hay tiempo casi para dormir, no hay tiempo para comer, no hay tiempo para fumar lento como a ella le gusta. Corre, corre, intentando ser más rápida. Lo logra. Dobla en una esquina, topándose con un baldío de tierra seca y escombros; lo atraviesa por el costado, pegando su cuerpo diminuto a las paredes de los edificios en los que viven sus nuevos amigos. Hay gritos allí dentro. Ella no se da cuenta. Hay muerte allí dentro, hay disparos. El enemigo bajó de los aviones y se adentró en esa comunidad de cuerpos vírgenes y creyentes. Ellos también creen, pero según el Topo, son ideas equivocadas. Estúpidas. _Malas_. Y así es como se exterminan, y así es como ella no tendrá que vivir con los aullidos de sus nuevos amigos, muriendo en ese edificio. Todo gracias a la explosión que mató a su hermano.

Comienza a recuperar la audición en su oído izquierdo. Ve fuego al otro lado del baldío y escucha una bomba matando gente a sus espaldas. Sigue escapando, como le advirtió su hermano. Sigue rezando por su prima y el Topo. Sigue creyendo que es una estupidez creer en algo _Superior_. Lo único superior son esos aviones que escupen bombas y se comen sus vidas. El Topo estaba construyendo algo importante también, algo para contraatacar con más que armas ilegales. Si, las armas son _Superiores_. Dan poder. Se adentra en otro callejón, donde las personas que antiguamente dormían la siesta ya se han despertado. Es un día sagrado para ella, para todos ellos. Para descansar. Pero ellos lo han arruinado de nuevo. Y los odia, aunque no conozca nombres ni caras. Sabe que son unos irrespetuosos y con eso le basta. ¿Asesinos? También lo son. Pero los soldados que juegan con ella y se dan la mano con su abuelo y su padre también lo son. Su padre acribilló a balazos a una familia entera cuando ella apenas sabía caminar, y eso no lo ha olvidado. Pero no existe nada más allá de eso.

¿Verdad?

Tropieza con niños, con mujeres cargando bultos hambrientos, con los hombres con el lazo rojo sujetado a la cabeza, en la muñeca, en la camisa. Los soldados ya están armados, listos, pero todos corren y no saben qué hacer, como cada vez que atacan con los aviones. Ella vuelve a odiarlos con el alma, con el pecho achicándose, con el vientre temblando. Ella sí sabe qué hacer, pero está fuera de discusión que intente que los demás la obedezcan. Con algo de suerte algún otro niño pillará la idea y obligará a su madre a seguirla en su carrera. Algunos chicos, que la conocen, lo hacen. Pero ella no los ve. A una parte de ella no le interesa realmente. Sigue corriendo, hasta que una pared que debiera de estar desnuda hace su aparición. Una ventana diminuta, el muro ardiendo, la gente corriendo detrás de ella. _Cada día elijo la verdad con la que quiero vivir_. Escrito en aerosol, el dibujo de una mujer desnuda al lado. Se arrepiente de no conocer palabras para describir algo que la hace sonreír. Allí… no hay… muerte.


End file.
